1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the packaging field and is directed more particularly to a package made of folded cardboard or like material and adapted to be mounted on a display rack, such as a wire point-of-purchase display rack.
2. The Prior Art
It is conventional to package articles for sale in containers which incorporate, flaps, extensions or like appendages fitted with receiver apertures enabling the packages to be mounted on point-of-purchase displays, such as racks having projecting fingers, rods or loops. It is not uncommon for such packages to be removed from the rack and replaced after a prospective purchase has inspected the product description and like informative material printed on the packages. Where packages are subjected to multiple handlings, the apertured support flap may become worn or torn, leaving the article in a condition no longer to be supportable on the rack and rendering the package soiled or deformed and hence unsaleable.
Since the appendage whereby the package is mounted on a display rack typically projects a substantial distance beyond the article proper, the prospective purchaser will usually be required to undertake two operations in utilizing and storing the package, namely, tearing off the appendage to render the package more compact, and opening the package to gain access to the contents.
Additionally, where the nature of the article is such that the entire contents of the package are not used directly after opening, it is desirable that the container be recloseable.
The operation of opening packages of the aforementioned type as heretofore known has resulted in removal of printed portions of the container. In order to avoid exposing unprinted areas, manufacturers have resorted to printing both faces of the blank from which the package is fabricated, a procedure which substantially increases costs.